More than a band
by R Starryeyed girl 123
Summary: Cheryl Cole's been cheated on again by husband and love rat Ashley Cole. When she is at her lowest point 4 girls come to cheer her up Song fic and RLP/Girls Aloud Fic


Hey! Sorry if this is bad but I had this is in my head and it only took me 30 minutes to write so I thought I would post it.

This is kind of a song fic but its more the girls singing

A/N Sorry if the girls are out of charcter but I only wrote this is quick to get it out of my head

A/N Also, all of the song lyrics are in italic writing

Enjoy!

* * *

"Has anyone seen Cheryl?" Nicola asked one day

Nicola, Nadine, Sarah and Kimberley (otherwise known as 4 fifths of hit girl band Girls Aloud) were lounging around in the studio

"Were supposed to be recording the album any minute now" Kimberly pointed out

"I've tried to text her put she's not replying" Sarah sighed

"There's one thing for it" Nadine said pouting down the magazine she was reading "We'll have to go to her house"

"But, we have to start recording shortly" Kimberly augured

"We can't without Cheryl" Nicola pointed out calmly

"Come on girls, I've already called the cab" Sarah told them as on que a London Taxi cab pulled up outside

* * *

Meanwhile, Cheryl was sitting outside feeling miserable

She was sat outside her house in her backyard. She knew there was a giant chance of her being photographed but she didn't care. That deceitful bastard had cheated on her again. How could he?

Cheryl's usually flawless hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a pair of old grey jeans and a dirty white top. She had no makeup and her nails were all chipped

If Cheryl had seen herself in the mirror at that exact moment in time she would've probably cried even more due to her thin and tired looking face and her unwashed hair

"There she is!" she heard a distantly familiar voice shout

She looked up and saw her four band mates hurrying towards her. Nadine was also carrying a guitar with her

"Cheryl!" Nadine yelled

"What's the matter?" Nicola asked in a sweet voice

"Leave me alone" Cheryl begged

"It's just us Cheryl" Nicola replied

"Yeah" Nadine agreed

"Go away" Cheryl snapped

"No!" Kimberly protested

Cheryl looked up

Her four friends all had determined expressions on and looked like they were not going without a fight first

"Sorry" Cheryl apologized - felling guilty

"It's fine" Nadine told her

Kimberly and Nicola took seats on either side of her with Sarah next to Nicola and Nadine next to Kimberly

Nicola wrapped her arm around Cheryl

"Ashley cheated on me again" Cheryl blurted out. That was all she could say before I burst into tears again

The Geordie singer felt Nicola's grip tighten and Kimberly rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Nadine and Sarah both put a hand on her knee to show their support for their friend

"Bastard" Sarah cursed

The rest of the girls giggled at her sudden outburst but the feeling of sadness soon returned to Cheryl

"I can't believe her did this me again" she sobbed

At a rapid rate tears started pouring down the young girls face

The other girls all felt a mixture of anger and sympathy rise in them

Cheryl continued crying for a bit before Nadine grabbed her purple guitar and started strumming it gently

_Kimberly: I can't pretend_  
_To know how you feel_  
_But know that I'm here_  
_Know that I'm real_

_Sarah: Say what you want_  
_Or don't talk at all_  
_I'm not gonna let you fall_

_Nicola: Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are small_  
_But you can cry on them too_

_Kimberly: Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

_Nadine: You used to brave the world_  
_All on your own_  
_Now we won't let you go, go it alone_

_Sarah: Be who you wanna be_  
_Always stand tall_

_Nadine: Not gonna let you fall_

_Nicola: Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong_  
_But you can cry on them too_

_Kimberly: Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

_Cheryl: I never knew you could take me so far_  
_I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_

_All: Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong_  
_But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)_

_Cheryl: Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_  
_Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong_  
_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

Cheryl and her band mates embraced one another in a massive group hug

Cheryl smiled "Who needs men when you have friends like you"

"Girls Power!" Sarah shouted


End file.
